Life With the Creepypastas
by Melynie
Summary: Yeah, spoilers for One Piece, (just before the timeskip) Pretty much, Meylnie goes though her life with the creepypasta. I do mention a little of everyone, so if you want someone woven into the story, I can do so, OC or not


I sighed as the water of the shower mixed with the blood on my body, running down into the drain. Murder was fun to do, but I never got credit for my cleverness. Well, I guess that was a good thing. I mean, my not getting credit, also means I'm not getting caught. I heard my mother calling me downstairs. Shit. The only time she payed any attention to me was when her boyfriend wanted to hit something. That woman was always drunk, and to get money for booze, she 'dated' Andrew for his money. The only catch, I get beaten once every two weeks. I quickly dried myself off, slipping on my studded leggings and worn Pink Floyd t-shirt.

"What did you do to your hair?" My mother asked as I came down the stairs, yawning.

"I dyed it." What am I now, Captain Obvious?

"Whatever. You know what time it is, right hon?" She asked me.

"Cheyenne, I'm coming back tomorrow. I just got a really good offer at work" Andrew yelled from the living room. Yes! I mentally yelled. Andy is going to hell tomorrow, as well as my bitch of a mother.

"You're getting off easy, you little brat." She hissed at me under her breath. I stuck out my tongue at her, showing off my piercing to her for the first time since I got it six months ago. Before that woman could get out a shocked sound, I turned and ran back upstairs, rushing to get to the privacy of my room.

When I got inside, I locked the door, and turned on my TV. Finally, I get to meet up with my friends, I thought as I turned on my Nintendo 64, having already inserted Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. I took a calming deep breath, pre-planning how I would cover up my tracks on the murder of Cheyenne Scrivener and Andrew Lowlier. I waited for the opening scene to finish, only watching it out of habit now. I smiled and clicked on the file marked 'Link', losing my self in the story on the last day, not using the telescope glitch in honor of BEN Drowned. I didn't care about homework, I mean I wasn't going to school ever again. I'm running away after I kill the 'happy' couple, and tomorrow was Saturday. Instead put in my headphones, putting on an audio version of Laughing Jack's story, staying up into the early hours of the morning, finally falling asleep at Four o'clock, am.

The next morning, I had everything planned for today. I started to pack. I went to the master bedroom to raid my mom's cash stash. I quickly counted the money, and I found over four-hundred dollars in 1's, 5's, 10's and 20's. When I grabbed it all, I went back up to my room and grabbed my Legend of Zelda cartridge and cell phone charger. I only had one friend and he wouldn't notice I was missing until I didn't show up for school. I debated whether or not to take my laptop. My brains took over, and I put it in my Knapp-sack with my jeans, tops, charger, cash, extra converse, hoodie, socks, undies, make-up, and the game. My cell went off. It was my friend's sister. Apparently she was having a karaoke party, and she knew I was the best at singing, so she was inviting me to show off the coolest/only friend her big brother had. I texted her,

Sorry, Linda. I have other plans.

I went back to packing when Linny sent me another message, saying,

Yeah right. I know you, and my brother is the only friend you have. What would you possibly have to do?

How insulting! I have more to do than hang out with Linda's brother. We began to text back and forth.

I can do other things. I do have a life.

Really!? I thought you were the loner at school?

You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Try me.

Sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you at school. Say hi to your brother for me.

At that moment, my mom and co. got home. I smiled and grabbed the knife that I got from the kitchen. My plans were always flawless. "Melynie!" I was at the top of the stairs when she called my name. I had my bag, and was already at the first landing by the time they were in eyesight. Andrew saw my bag.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. I could feel the crazy smile on my face.

"Yes. And so are you!" The last part I said as lunged toward his heart. I pulled a second knife from my belt and hit my mom in the neck, killing them instantly. I grabbed my stuff and lit the house on fire after coating the room they were in with bleach. At least they got to got out the same way Jeff the Killer got his beautiful face. I had my smile on my face as I walked away.


End file.
